


Heartaches By the Number

by YumishioriRhul



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, M/M, Or Crossover, Other, Trans!Piers, actually, fallout new vegas au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumishioriRhul/pseuds/YumishioriRhul
Summary: Piers is the Courier, or rather Courier Seven. After a lot of mess up in his life, and nearly dying when trying to deliver a package, Piers finds himself coming face to face with the mysterious Courier Six. A man who seems to be both friend and foe. Will Piers be able to change the mind of this mysterious man and gain a powerful new ally in the process?(extremely self-indulgent tbf)
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Kudos: 6





	Heartaches By the Number

**_War. War never changes._ **   
  
A saying Piers had heard some where along his many journeys across the Mojave. He couldn’t tell you who he heard it from or even where. All he knew was that it was something he took to heart. Something that really resonated with him. Maybe that’s why he was able to keep going despite all that he’d been through. Despite all the terrors and traumas he’d been put through.    
  
After being shot in the head by Jaxon, Piers found he had a good handful of memories missing. His mum did her best to put him back together, but there’s nothing you can do to get back things lost. Piers never really questioned it. He never really thought whatever he forgot was  _ that _ important to remember anyway. How wrong he truly was…   
  
To get to where he was now, Piers had gone through a lot of shite. After getting nearly murdered, he left his mum’s clinic in Goodsprings. Despite his parents being very much happily married, their mum decided the people of Goodsprings and the surrounding areas needed her more. His Dad was more than okay with that. Being the leader of the Kings gang in Freeside, meant he never really left the place. Piers’ mum ran a clinic in Freeside too, so there were many months his parents got to spend together. They made it work and that’s all that mattered to him and Marnie.    
  
After leaving Goodsprings, following a trail to try and find Jaxon, Piers returned to Primm to check in on Marnie. He told her what happened and explained his journey might take longer than expected. She expressed her want to stay in Primm and so, Piers called on his neighbor, Leon and Hop, to please keep an eye on her for him. Once he was sure Marnie would be safe in his absence, Piers started back out on the road. After asking Milo about the package. Piers learned that someone else was supposed to deliver the package before him but had turned down the offer. At the time, it seemed odd to Piers but he put the thought aside. He was more focused on tracking Jaxon down to get the chip back.    
  
It didn’t take long for Piers to follow Jaxon’s trail. It took him a bit of subterfuge and sneaking around to finally get his location. Being the silver-tongue courier that he was, Piers convince Jaxon that he wasn’t mad at all, and seduced him. Once in the room though, Piers got his revenge. Taking out Jaxon, he got the Platinum Chip back and the key card to the fancy-schmancy hotel they were in. If Piers wanted, he could freely roam the place.    
  
And that is exactly what he did.   
  
He found a securitron that called himself Peony. After much talk with him, Piers left. He was going to deliver the platinum chip to Mr. Rose when he heard an advertisement on the radio for Happy Trails Expedition. The thought of a little trip to a new place sounded like the break he needed. Following the Caravan into Zion was a mistake. It was ambushed and only Piers ended up surviving. From there he met the new Canaanites and Dead Horse tribe. This eventually led him to the Burned Man, Kabu. All piers wanted to do was go home, but instead, he got involved in the middle of a conflict and had to resolve it. A vacation from the Mojave turned into stress and work.    
  
Following his return to the Mojave Wasteland, Piers got a distress signal through his Pipboy. One that sounded like an ordinary advertisement on the Radio to visit the luxurious Sierra Madre. One of curiosity, Piers answered the call. He really wished he never had. He was captured, knocked unconscious  _ yet again _ . When he came to, he was fitted with an explosive collar. One that if he made the wrong move, said the wrong thing, diverged from the path even  _ slightly _ the collar would start beeping. If Piers didn’t rectify his wrong, well… the collar would explode his head. He knew, since the maniac who did this to him, showed him a demonstration. So Piers did as he was asked. Followed instructions to the “T”. That was until he and the others that were capture found blind spots. They took advantage of that. Getting from the Villa to the Casino was a pain in the arse and Piers swore if he ever saw another Ghost Person after this, he would scream.    
  
The Sierra Madre and its mission laid out before Piers,  _ traumatized  _ him. By the end of it, he couldn’t remember everything that happened. Honestly, he didn’t want to. He just wanted to get back to the safety of the Mojave.    
  
When he thought he had a break, he got a signal about a crashed satellite at the Mojave Drive-in. You’d think that at this point, Piers would know better, but he didn’t. He went to check it out and woke up in a place known as Big MT. After speaking to the floating monitors and brains for scientists there, he learned they removed his brain, heart, and spine, replacing his heart and spine with artificial counterparts while keeping his brain functioning through tesla coils in his skull.    
  
Great.   
  
Now he had to go and get his Brain back from the rogue scientist, Oak. Somehow or another, when doctor Kukui took out his brain, it got lost in the pipes. The pipes that lead to where Oak is hiding out. Before heading off, Piers took it upon himself to get to know the rest of the Doctors. Doctor Elm, whose voice modulator was broken. Piers offered to hack and fix it but Elm didn’t want that. Doctor Sycamore, who had a vast hatred for RobCo and Mr. Rose. Doctor Birch, who was obsessed with pre-war communist blaming and working with animals. Finally, Piers spoke with Doctor Juniper. She was the head of the scientists and had little else to say but ask if Piers had found what they asked him to find. After talking with the others, when Piers spoke with Juniper, he was able to get information about another person who had been here before him.   
  
This was not the first time he heard this. He heard the same from Kabu, who had suspected he was a different courier come to kill him. This confused Piers. Who was this mysterious courier before him?    
  
Who was Courier Six?   
  
Big MT provided the perfect distraction from that question. Unlike the previous places, and despite being devoid of three essentials for his body, Piers actually had fun here. There was a lot of pre-war history he learned. Along the way, he even made a cyberdog named Whoopi. She reminded him a lot of the cyberdog back home with his dad named Starchild. He really appreciated her company. Once Piers got his brain back, as well as solved the issues with the scientists, He brought Whoopi with him to the Mojave.    
  
Finally believing he was done with all the side stuff, Piers got a message over broadcast. It gave him coordinates to the Canyon Wreckage and simply said, “Courier Six. -Raihan.” The mention of the courier that confused and bewildered Piers immediately caught his attention. Piers literally dropped everything to go to these coordinates.    
  
Entering the Divide, Piers found a little eyebot known as Allister. It was a friendly, helpful little thing, even against the Marked men and Tunnelers. Two new foes Piers had never seen before. It wouldn’t be long before he got information on both enemies from the man himself. Raihan. He was easily able to hack Allister and talk through him. The conversation seemed very nonchalant at first. Raihan spoke with little emotion behind his voice. But the more Piers ventured through Hopeville, the overpass tunnels, and along the High Road, the more he heard from Raihan.    
  
Even as he stood there, watching a nuclear rocket launch that he had no clue was there, Piers finally could hear the emotion in Raihan’s voice. The  _ hatred  _ he seemed to harbor in regards to Allister. No… there was another hatred there. Piers just couldn’t put his finger on it. He tried even as he was directed to make his way through Cave of the Abbadon. He didn’t realize it was for himself until he and Allister emerged onto the roof of the Boxwood Hotel. Raihan’s angered voice rang through Allister’s little floating robot frame loud and clear.    
  
A memory long lost that Piers could never get back.    
  
Raihan had told him that he’d traveled all over New California, to destinations in Nevada and Colorado that he couldn’t remember. That he’d carved the path of the Divide, got people to follow, and settle on neutral land. Piers was inclined to believe him. He remembered living for a time in New California with Marnie around the start of his courier days. When they were looking for just the right place to call him. Being there, they felt they were too far from their parents and so came back to the Mojave Wasteland.    
  
Piers doesn’t remember what made them do that. He recalled they were happy there. He did recall getting his first package delivery job after just delivering messages for so long. How excited he was. Then… nothing. Suddenly he and Marnie are living in Primm and Piers is taking another package delivery. The Platinum chip. The delivery Raihan passed on. He always wondered why. Noe? Now he knew.    
  
“ _ You  _ made the Divide! You. A single person. A courier. Breathed life into a flourishing nation, one outside of the beliefs of the NCR and Caesar’s Legion. Then you took that life away. The Divide was Home. Your home… and  _ mine _ . Or would have been one day. A single person can impact the lives of countless others in a single action.  _ You  _ taught me that. History repeated itself when you launched the nuke at the Hopeville Silo. And now history will repeat itself once more.”   
  
Before Piers could even get a word in, Raihan spoke again. “You brought me exactly what I needed. That machine, what’s  _ inside _ that machine. That’s all that mattered. All the machines here are made from the wreckage of the Divide and all that was brought here. Inside its frame, it carried the message that you brought here and it’ll do what it was programmed to do.” Piers suddenly felt his stomach drop as he stared up at Allister.   
  
“Whatever it can to get  _ home,  _ the giants here will listen to it. I’ll bring the Divide to  _ your home, your nation,  _ let its flag  _ burn  _ just like you let the Divide  _ burn. _ Big MT Access Code: Raihan. Command Override:  _ Navarro. _ ”    
  
Piers watched in stunned silence as Allister stunned him before flying off to where ever Raihan was waiting for him. 


End file.
